Rebecca Cunningham
Rebecca Cunningham is a character from "TaleSpin." She is Molly's very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy mother and the owner of "Higher For Hire". In Bedknobs and Broomsticks (QuincyandAnnieFan360 Style), she played Miss Eglantine Price She is a sorceress In The Big Bang Theory (PrinceBalto Style), she played Raj's mother She is a mother In The Rescuers (Baloo The BearFan) and The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan), she played Miss Bianca She is a mouse In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) She Played Padme Amidala She is Qu In Titanic: The Legend Goes On (The BluesRockz Style) Played She Angelica She is William.s Lover In Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) She Played The Sheep In The Return of Yogi, she played Mrs. Fisherman She is a pirate In Dannyladdin (TV Series) she played Eden She is a genie In Pooh Pan, she played as Mary Darling She is a mother In Sailor Rebecca, she played as Serena/Sailor Moon She is a sailor scout In Robin Hood (Animated Style), she played Lady Kluck She is a Hen In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style, she played Suki She is a Warrior In Baloo (Shrek) She Played Fiona (Orge) She is an Orge In Balooladdin, Balooladdin 2: The Return of Don Karnage, and Balooladdin 3: The King of Thieves, she Played Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian Princess In Rebeccastasia She Played Anastasia She is a Russian Princess In Rebeccahontas She Played Pocahontas She is an Indian In The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning She played Attina She is Ariel's Older Sister In Sniffles (Dumbo) She played Elephant Giddy In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers She Played as Gadget Hackwrench She is Rescue Ranger Mouse In The Little Bear 3: Cindy's Beginning (Saramakesmovies style) She Played Queen Athena She is Ariel's Late Mother In Cindylan She Played Fa Li She is a Mother InHow To Train Your Lion 2 Played She is the Wife of Stoick and Hiccup's Mother In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) s She is a Pokemon Doctor In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) Played By Delia Ketchum She is Ash's Mom In Pokemon (1979Movies Style) Played by Mis She is Ash's Best Friend In Sailor Amber She Played Ray aka She is the 3rd Sailor Scout In Baloo and The Bears She played She is a Chipette In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1956Movies Animal Style) She Played Dawn Portrayals: * In TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In TaleSpin (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Baby Bop. * In TaleSpin (1701Movies Style) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In TaleSpin (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Gia. * In TaleSpin (400Movies Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In TaleSpin (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. * In TaleSpin (4000Movies Style) she is Played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In TaleSpin 399Movies Style * In TaleSpin (Chris1702 Style) She is Played By Amber. * In TaleSpin (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. Gallery: Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin Becky01.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-0.jpg BECKY.png Rebecca Cunningham-1483576402.jpg Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Rebecca as gadget.png|Rebecca Cunningham Cosplayng as Gadget Hackwrench Rebecca Cunningham-2.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-3.jpg Rescue Rangers Away Baloo.jpg Gym leaders kanto (dinosaurkingrockz style).png Rebecca Cunningham-4.jpg Nurse Rebbeca.png|Rebecca Cunningham as Nurse Joy Rebecca Cunningham-1504198537.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-5.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-6.jpg Rebecca in her uniform.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Raye/Sailor Mars Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Widows Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:Princesses